Haiku: Kamen Rider
by Elemental Dragon Swordsman
Summary: A compilation of haiku on anything related to Kamen Rider!
1. Kamen Riders

**A/N:** Yo! This is the first haiku for anything related to Kamen Rider!

* * *

The Kamen Riders

Humanity's Protectors

They are eternal!

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you like this first Kamen Rider related haiku!

Expect to see more haiku in future chapters!


	2. Showa Era

**A/N:** Remembering the first era of Kamen Riders!

* * *

The past of Showa

Where most Riders are cyborgs

Ride on, Ichigo!


	3. Heisei Era

**A/N:** The era that came after Showa!

* * *

Showa's successor

That gave birth to new legends

Now appear, Kuuga!


	4. Oma Zi-O

**A/N:** Rejoice! For I have done a haiku for the Maō of the future!

* * *

The Future Maō

Ruling with an iron-fist

He's Oma Zi-O!

* * *

 **A/N:** If people don't know, Maō (魔王) can mean **devil** , **demon lord** , or **demon king**.

And ignore the fact I'm using a Japanese word instead of an English word since it fits the haiku syllables.

Also, just to let everyone know that I'm not accepting requests/ideas for a haiku to work on yet. I still have some ideas on which haiku to work on next!


	5. Woz

**A/N:** Waga Maō~!

* * *

A time traveler

Loyal to Oma Zi-O

Strange abilities

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally got the time to make a haiku for Kamen Rider Zi-O's hype man! XD


	6. Kamen Rider Geiz

**A/N:** Kamen Rid~er Geiz!

* * *

The Future Rider

Name is Geiz Myokoin

Rider Time for Geiz!


	7. Geiz Myokoin

**A/N:** A member of the Resistance in 2068!

* * *

Young man from future

That is conflicted, but sticks

With new conviction.


	8. Kamen Rider Build

**A/N:** This haiku is on the red and blue Kamen Rider!

* * *

Fullbottle Hero

Rabbit and Tank together

It is a Best Match!


	9. Sento Kiryu

**A/N:** The main protagonist of Kamen Rider Build.

* * *

Genius physicist

Very strong sense of justice

Has a big ego


	10. Kamen Rider Cross-Z

**A/N:** Kamen Rider Build's partner gets a haiku!

* * *

A dragon's power

Burning hot-blooded Rider

Dragonic Finish!


	11. Ryuga Banjo

**A/N:** The "Muscled Fool".

* * *

Very skilled fighter

Solving problems with his fists

Prefers common sense


	12. Kamen Rider Zi-O

**A/N:** Now for the Kamen Rider who is heir of to all the powers of every Kamen Rider!

* * *

The Great King of Time

He is Sougo Tokiwa

It's now Rider Time!


	13. Sougo Tokiwa

**A/N:** "I've got a feeling this will work out!"

* * *

Ambitious young man

With strong desire to be king

That's optimistic


	14. Kamen Rider Ghost

**A/N:** **KAIGAN: ORE!**

* * *

A soul burning bright

Connecting with past heroes

Use Omega Drive!


	15. Takeru Tenkuji

**A/N:** Ore wa Tenkuji Takeru.

* * *

A young ghost hunter

Who owns Daitenku Temple

That became a ghost

* * *

 **A/N:** It's great they were able to get **Takeru Tenkuji** 's actor, **Shun Nishime** , to appear in the Ghost Tribute episodes! :D


	16. Kamen Rider Drive

**A/N:** DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!

* * *

Using his Shift Cars

And driving his Tridoron

Let's go for a ride!


	17. Shinnosuke Tomari

**A/N:** "I've got it together. My brain cells are in Top Gear!"

* * *

Police detective

Works as elite officer

Likes eating milk balls


	18. Krim Steinbelt (Mr Belt)

**A/N:** "Start Your Engine!"

* * *

An elegant man

Creates many inventions

As a scientist

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad that they were able to get Krim's actor, **Chris Peppler** , to appear in **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer**! :D


	19. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

**A/N:** The Rider who wields the Mighty Action X Gashat!

* * *

The Gaming Rider

Clears games with no continues

Begin Dai Henshin!


	20. Emu Hojo

**A/N:** Genius Gamer M

* * *

Pediatrician

Who plays video games and

Is very clumsy


	21. Kamen Rider Brave

**A/N:** Taddle Quest!

* * *

RPG Gamer

There is nothing he can't cut

Cutting precision

* * *

 **A/N:** Is it me or could I have switched the first and third lines with the other? I'll change it if I need to anyway.


	22. Hiiro Kagami

**A/N:** Seito University Hospital's surgeon!

* * *

A genius surgeon

When he doesn't acknowledge you,

He says, "No thank you."


	23. Kamen Rider Kaixa

**A/N: COMPLETE!**

* * *

Dial 9-1-3

For glowing yellow armor

And Kaixa Blaygun

* * *

 **A/N:** Some of Kaixa's motif is based on the Greek word/symbol **Chi** ( **Χ** ).


	24. Masato Kusaka

**A/N:** Kaixa Gear's primary wearer.

* * *

Orphnoch hater

A skilled manipulator

Loves Mari a lot

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very glad they were able to get Kusaka's actor, **Kohei Murakami** , to appear in the Fourze & Faiz Tribute Episodes in Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D

If anybody's curious on why I'm counting **Orphnoch** as three syllables, then you'll notice that the "ph" counts as a syllable as well.


	25. Kamen Rider Fourze

**A/N:** Fourze Kitā!

* * *

Befriend everything

Using Cosmic Energy

Just say "Uchū Kitā!"

* * *

 **A/N:** For those that don't know, Kamen Rider Fourze's catchphrase **"Uchū Kitā!"** (宇宙キター!) means **"Space is here!"** in English.


	26. Gentaro Kisaragi

**A/N:** "Let's settle this man-to-man!"

* * *

A friendly person

With Yankee-like appearance

Has special handshake


	27. Kamen Rider Meteor

**A/N:** Stars, planets, meteor, disco, and martial arts!

* * *

Meteor, Ready?

A shooting star approaches

Using martial arts!


	28. Ryusei Sakuta

**A/N:** "I will decide your fate!"

* * *

A martial artist

That isn't a good actor and

Befriends Gentaro


	29. Kamen Rider Faiz

**A/N: COMPLETE!**

* * *

The Faiz Gear's user

Who protects everyone's dreams

Dial 5-5-5!

* * *

 **A/N:** Faiz's name and some of his motif is based on the Greek word/symbol **Phi** (uppercase **Φ** ).


	30. Takumi Inui

**A/N:** "I don't have a dream. But, you know, I can protect dreams."

* * *

The gray Wolf Orphnoch

Fights to protect people's dreams

Also has cat tongue

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very glad they were able to get Takumi's actor, **Kento Handa** , to appear in the Fourze & Faiz Tribute Episodes in _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_! :D


	31. Kamen Rider Wizard

**A/N:** "Saa, shōtaimu da!"

* * *

The Ringed Magician

With magical Wizard Rings

Magician of Hope


	32. Haruto Souma

**A/N:** The person who has never finish eating his donuts on-screen.

* * *

The doughnut lover

Eating plain sugar doughnuts

Influenced by hope


	33. Koyomi Fueki

**A/N:** The daughter of Sou Fueki.

* * *

A deceased person

Needs mana to stay active

And help Haruto


	34. Kamen Rider Beast

**A/N:** It's breakfast/lunch/dinner time~!

* * *

Ancient magician

The consumer of mana

Gold lion motif

* * *

 **A/N:** After seeing the scans for the Kamen Rider Wizard tribute episode, I'm excited to see Kosuke Nitoh appear in Episode 7 of Kamen Rider Zi-O!

 ***EDIT** : Okay, so we only saw a little of Kosuke before he ran away, but at least we saw him in the Episode 8 preview!

Now I'm looking forward to Kamen Rider Beast fighting Kamen Rider Geiz in Episode 8! :D


	35. Kosuke Nitoh

**A/N:** "Don't say it!"

* * *

Mayonnaise lover

Who always has a bottle

To place on his food

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very glad they were able to get Kosuke's actor, **Tasuku Nagase** , to appear in the Wizard Tribute Episodes in Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	36. Kamen Rider Genm

**A/N:** Now for a haiku on the Kamen Rider that's basically a palette swap of Ex-Aid!

* * *

Just a black Ex-Aid

Using a Kimewaza

For a finisher!

* * *

 **A/N:** I may be late when the news came out, but I saw in a official Twitter post confirming Kuroto Dan is gonna appear in the Kamen Rider OOO tribute arc (Episode 9 & 10) as Another OOO!

Now we have to call him **KING** Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 王 Dan Kuroto Ō)! XD

Also, the word **Kimewaza** apparently means **Finishing Move** when I looked up the word on the Kamen Rider wiki.


	37. Kuroto Dan

**A/N:** "I am… GOD / IMMORTAL!"

* * *

His Godly Talents

The video game master

He is a Kami!

* * *

 **A/N:** I saw the scene of the next Legend Rider on Episode 8 of Kamen Rider Zi-O that shows Kuroto Dan acting his _usual_ self! XD

Also, the preview for Episode 9 showed that **Eiji Hino** AND **Hina Izumi** are returning as well! I'm so excited for Episode 9!


	38. Kamen Rider OOO

**A/N:** TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!

* * *

A Multi Combo

The Rider of three colors

Yelling out "Seiya!"

* * *

 **A/N:** This haiku and the next haiku are posted on October 26 for a special reason explained in the **Eiji Hino** haiku!

 ***EDIT** **(10/27/2018)** : I thought I was excited for Kamen Rider Zi-O donning OOOArmor, but I'm also looking forward to Kamen Rider Zi-O using the **OOO Ridewatch** & the **OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch** while INSIDE his Time Mazine after seeing the preview for Episode 10! :D


	39. Eiji Hino

**A/N:** The second man to become Kamen Rider OOO!

* * *

Reach out his hand to

Protect anyone in need

The Underpants Man

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad I was able to make a haiku for the main protagonist of Kamen Rider OOO!

 ***EDIT (10/26/2018):** The reason I posted the haiku for Kamen Rider OOO & Eiji Hino before Episode 9 (of Kamen Rider Zi-O) comes out is because today **[October 26]** is the birthday of Eiji Hino's actor: **Shu Watanabe**!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHU WATANABE! :D


	40. Hina Izumi

**A/N:** The first female to help Eiji and Ankh!

* * *

Superhuman strength

Second female with this feat

Keeping Ankh in line!

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm surprised and happy they were able to get Hina Izumi's actor, Riho Takada (高田 里穂 Takada Riho), to make a cameo in Kamen Rider Zi-O!


	41. Ankh

**A/N:** The Greeed who's considered Kamen Rider OOO's partner!

* * *

The red, bird-like Greeed

Who's a dishonest wildcard

That died for his friends

* * *

 **A/N:** In honor of Eiji Hino and Hina Izumi appearing in Kamen Rider Zi-O, I decided to make one in honor of Ankh as well!

This haiku is also one I had to make when I found out about the **OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch** and it being used in Episode 10 (Kamen Rider Zi-O)!

I saw the next Legend Rider appearance and I'm excited to see the actors for **Kouta** **Kazuraba** [Kamen Rider Gaim] AND **Kaito Kumon** [Kamen Rider Baron] (who I saw in the preview for the next episode) appearing in Episode 11 for the Gaim Tribute Episode! :D


	42. Kamen Rider Gaim

**A/N: HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

* * *

An orange Lockseed

Peerless Orange Samurai

This is his stage now!

* * *

 **A/N:** After looking up how many syllables there are for **orange** , I found out it can either have 1 or 2 syllables.

So refer to the **orange** in the first haiku line as 2 syllables.

Also, I'm looking forward to seeing **Another Gaim** , the **Gaim Ridewatch** , and **GaimArmor** in Episode 11 of _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_!


	43. Kouta Kazuraba

**A/N:** The human who became a Man of the Beginning!

* * *

A Team Gaim member

Who uses his acquired strength

To protect others!

* * *

 **A/N:** Seeing Kouta Kazuraba's actor, **Gaku Sano** , appearing in the Legend Rider scene at the end of Episode 10 (Kamen Rider Zi-O) filled with me with joy at the fact they were able to get him to appear as a guest character for the Gaim tribute episodes! :D


	44. Kamen Rider Exceed

**A/N:** Go beyond your limits!

* * *

A Rider that fights

To exceed his current self.

Unleash your Ougi!

* * *

 **A/N:** An **ougi** is the Japanese term for "Ultimate Move".

If anybody didn't get it, this haiku is about an OC Kamen Rider that I'm working on after I'm done with some other upcoming stories!

Note: I might edit this haiku if I come up with a better haiku than this current one.

 ***EDIT (4/2/2019):** Just to clarify that this Kamen Rider is part of the Heisei Rider group with him making his debut in the same year as Kamen Rider Ghost (2015)!

* * *

Seeing as it'll take some time (due to my terrible procrastination) for my **[Kamen Rider Exceed]** story to come out, here are **some** Ridewatch announcements that the Ziku-Driver makes with the **Exceed Ridewatch** :

 **[ARMOR TIME!『Equip!』EXCEED!]**

 **[FINISH TIME! OUGI! TIME BREAK/BURST!]**


	45. Kamen Rider Baron

**A/N: KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

* * *

A banana knight

Demonstrating his power

With his trusty spear!

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm...

I wonder when Toei is gonna announce the **Ridewatch** release date for **Kamen Rider Baron**.


	46. Kaito Kumon

**A/N:** It's Baron!

* * *

Clothes of red and black

The founder of Team Baron

This man desires strength!

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Kaito Kumon's actor, **Yutaka Kobayashi** , to appear in Kamen Rider Zi-O's Gaim tribute episodes!


	47. Kamen Rider Agito

**A/N:** Awaken the Soul!

* * *

Use the Alter Ring

For limitless potential

To defy the Lords!

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad I finally did a haiku on Kamen Rider Agito!


	48. Shouichi Tsugami

**A/N:** His real name before losing his memory is Tetsuya Sawaki!

* * *

Amnesiac man

Who owns his own restaurant

Seed of Agito

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad that Shouichi's actor, **Toshiki Kashu** , was able to appear in the Agito Tribute Episodes in Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	49. Kamen Rider Hibiki

**A/N:** The Taiko Oni!

* * *

The purple Oni

Fighting against Makamou

With his fiery sound!

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad I finally did a haiku on Kamen Rider Hibiki!

A fact about the word **Oni** :

Oni ( **鬼** ) are a kind of yōkai, supernatural ogre, or troll in Japanese folklore.


	50. Hibiki (Hitoshi Hidaka)

**A/N:** A calm and nonchalant Oni known as Hibiki!

* * *

Most seasoned Oni

With trademark special salute

And constant training


	51. Kamen Rider Decade

**A/N:** He's just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

* * *

Use a Rider Card

To use a Rider's power

On the enemy!

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally did a haiku for the pi-MAGENTA colored Kamen Rider!

Inspired to make this haiku when I saw a new magazine scan of the **Decade Ridewatch** 's new look.

 ***EDIT** **(11/22/2018)** : There are magazine scans showing that **Tsukasa Kadoya** 's actor, **Masahiro Inoue (井上 正大** Inoue Masahiro **)** , is making an appearance in Kamen Rider Zi-O AND he's bringing in some surprises to look forward to!

First, Kamen Rider Decade returns with the ability to turn into the **Heisei Phase II** Kamen Riders with scans showing him as **Wizard** , **Ghost** , & even **Build**!

Second, it's shown that Kamen Rider Zi-O will somehow get the Decade Ridewatch as he goes against Kamen Rider Decade!

Speaking of going against Kamen Rider Decade, a rough translation on the magazine says that Tsukasa is helping the Time Jackers for an unknown reason! D:

I don't know why Tsukasa's helping the Time Jackers, but watching the upcoming episodes will definitely help me understand why before Tsukasa teams up with Kamen Rider Zi-O!


	52. Tsukasa Kadoya

**A/N:** The man who travels between dimensions!

* * *

The camera man

Traveling through many worlds

With various skills!

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally did a haiku for **Tsukasa Kadoya** himself!

Also, Tsukasa displaying his abilities in Episode 13 [Kamen Rider Zi-O] while using the power of Kamen Rider Agito & Kamen Rider Hibiki is pretty cool. :)


	53. Kamen Rider Kiva-la

**A/N:** **"Here we go! Henshin!"**

* * *

Female bat Rider

Armed with Kiva-la Saber

For a Sonic Stab


	54. Natsumi Hikari

**A/N:** The user of the Laughing Pressure Point!

* * *

A Natsumikan

Works at photo studio

Her grandfather owns


	55. Kamen Rider Specter

**A/N:** **BATCHIRIMIRO!**

* * *

Specter Damashii

He aids Kamen Rider Ghost

Against the Gamma!

* * *

 **A/N:** So excited to see Kamen Rider Specter make an appearance in Episode 14!


	56. Makoto Fukami

**A/N:** Kanon Fukami's overprotective older brother!

* * *

With a new resolve,

He has his own way of life

That he will show you!

* * *

 **A/N:** Trying to make a haiku for **Makoto Fukami** was really difficult, but I'm proud I came up with this haiku for him! :)

Also, it's great they were able to get Makoto Fukami's actor, **Ryosuke Yamamoto** , to appear in the Ghost Tribute episodes!


	57. Kamen Rider Double (W)

**A/N:** Now, count up...your sins/crimes!

* * *

Futo's Protector

Two-in-one Kamen Rider

They counts up your crimes!

* * *

 **A/N:** Really looking forward to seeing Kamen Rider W/Double & the **W/Double Ridewatch** appearing in Heisei Generations FOREVER!

 ***EDIT** **(11/22/2018)** : Saw a magazine scan of Kamen Rider Zi-O using **W/DoubleArmor** and I'm excited to see the him fight using said armor against Another W/Double! :)


	58. Shotaro Hidari

**A/N:** The left half of Kamen Rider W/Double!

* * *

Private detective

Retro-styled item lover

How very half-boiled

* * *

 **A/N:** If I did a haiku for one-half of Kamen Rider W/Double, then you know I already worked on a haiku for the other half! :D


	59. Philip (Raito Sonozaki)

**A/N:** The right half of Kamen Rider W/Double!

* * *

The mind of Double

Gaia Library access

Now known as Philip

* * *

 **A/N:** I heard Masaki Suda (Philip/Raito Sonozaki) was offered to appear in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, but he ultimately declined due to prior commitments filling up his schedule for the next two years.

While I'm sad at finding out about this, I understand and hope he does well on those commitments he has on his schedule. :)


	60. Kamen Rider Den-O

**A/N:** The Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins!

* * *

Timeline Protector

Fighting against Imagins

With his Den-O Belt

* * *

 **A/N:** Really looking forward to seeing Kamen Rider Den-O appearing in Heisei Generations FOREVER!

I also hope that the Den-O Ridewatch appears and is used in the movie as well! :)


	61. Ryotaro Nogami

**A/N:** The man who gets possessed by the Imagin the most!

* * *

A kind and friendly

Singularity Point with

A lot of bad luck

* * *

 **A/N:** So I heard that Ryotaro's actor, **Takeru Satoh** , appeared in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER!

Now I'm really looking forward to watching the movie when it gets subbed! :D


	62. Momotaros

**A/N:** Ore, sanjō!

* * *

The red Imagin

He's hot-blooded and prideful

And at a climax!

* * *

 **A/N:** Momotaros' catchphrase is the one he uses the when he appears to fight in the Kamen Rider Den-O television/movie series.

Though he does make variations of his catchphrase to fit whatever situation.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"I… have arrived!"


	63. Urataros

**A/N:** Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?

* * *

The blue Imagin

Cool-headed Casanova

And a fisherman

* * *

 **A/N:** Urataros' catchphrase is the one he uses the when he appears to fight in the Kamen Rider Den-O television/movie series.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"Mind if I reel you in?"


	64. Kintaros

**A/N:** Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita. Namida wa kore de fuitoke.

* * *

The gold Imagin

A fighting Sumon wrestler

And a deep sleeper

* * *

 **A/N:** Kintaros' catchphrase is the one he uses the when he appears to fight in the Kamen Rider Den-O television/movie series.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"My strength has made you cry. Wipe off your tears with these."


	65. Ryutaros

**A/N:** Taosu kedo ii yo ne? Kotae wa kiitenai!

* * *

Purple Imagin

Fighting while he break dances

A snap for control

* * *

 **A/N:** Ryutaros' catchphrase is the one he uses the when he appears to fight in the Kamen Rider Den-O television/movie series.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"Mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!"


	66. Sieg

**A/N:** Kōrin, man o jishite.

* * *

Princely mannerisms

Based on the ballet, Swan Lake

The white Imagin

* * *

 **A/N:** Sieg's catchphrase is the one he uses the when he appears to fight in the Kamen Rider Den-O television/movie series.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"Advent, to the top."


	67. Kamen Rider Kuuga

**A/N:** A New Hero, A New Legend.

* * *

Heisei's First Rider

Who fights the Gurongi with

His various forms!

* * *

 **A/N:** Really looking forward to seeing Kamen Rider Kuuga appearing in Heisei Generations FOREVER!

I also hope that the **Kuuga Ridewatch** appears in the movie! :)

 ***EDIT** **(11/22/2018)** : Saw a Heisei Generations FOREVER magazine scan of Kamen Rider Zi-O using **KuugaArmor** and he uses it while in his Time Mazine against a giant Another Kuuga! :D

By the way, the Another Kuuga looks like a neat kaijin version of Kamen Rider Kuuga!


	68. Yusuke Godai

**A/N:** The Arcle's second user!

* * *

With two thousand skills,

He wants everyone to smile!

Witness his henshin!


	69. Kamen Rider Kiva

**A/N:** The vampire-like Kamen Rider!

* * *

He's the third Kiva

And fighting against Fangires

It's time to Wake Up!

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally did a haiku for the Kamen Rider with a vampire motif!

Also, I found out that the etymology for **Kiva** is an abbreviation for **KING OF VAMPIRE**.


	70. Wataru Kurenai

**A/N:** The human-fangire hybrid.

* * *

Hygiene obsession

Human and Fangire parents

Lover of music


	71. Maya (Pearlshell Fangire)

**A/N:** "Your song will always echo in my heart."

* * *

The Pearlshell Fangire

Falls in love with a human

And cares for her sons


	72. Otoya Kurenai

**A/N:** "There are two things I hate in this world. Engagement, and men who defy me!"

* * *

A violinist

Sees all humans as music

That he must protect


	73. Kamen Rider Ryuki

**A/N:** The Dragon Knight!

* * *

A dragon rider

Contracted with Dragreder

He fights to defend!

* * *

 **A/N:** Ryuki is the first primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have his name written in kanji (龍騎).


	74. Shinji Kido

**A/N:** The journalist trainee working for ORE Journal!

* * *

A good hearted man

And naive idealist

That doesn't want to kill

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Shinji Kudo's actor, **Takamasa Suga** , to appear in the Ryuki Tribute episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O as well as the Rider Time Spin-Off! :D


	75. Kamen Rider Femme

**A/N:** The first official female Kamen Rider!

* * *

A white swan Rider

Forms a contract with Blancwing

To fight in the war

* * *

 **A/N:** Femme's name is derived from the French word "femme", meaning "woman" which is a reference to her being the first official female Kamen Rider.


	76. Miho Kirishima

**A/N:** The female who wants revenge on Takeshi Asakura.

* * *

Female con-artist

Steals cash and valuables

From many rich men


	77. Kamen Rider Shinobi

**A/N:** The Kamen Rider from the year 2022!

* * *

Shinobi kenzan!

Utilizing Ninjutsu

To protect the weak!

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm excited at the fact there is another Kamen Rider that is a ninja!

I'm also excited for the upcoming Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-Off Part 1 "Rider Time Shinobi" airing at the end of March!


	78. Rentaro Kagura

**A/N:** "I become a shadow to protect the weak."

* * *

Very skilled ninja

Hiding his real skills due

To his double life

* * *

 **A/N:** It's surprising and ironic that **Hideya Tawada** would be the actor to be Kamen Rider Shinobi's human identity.

This is because he was also known as **Kinji Takigawa** / **StarNinger** in _**Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**_.


	79. Kamen Rider Woz

**A/N:** Self-proclaimed creator of the future!

* * *

With BeyonDriver

It's Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai!

A Time Explosion!

* * *

 **A/N:** The debut and fight of this Kamen Rider is interesting that it fits the time theme!


	80. White Woz

**A/N:** The user of the BeyonDriver and the Miridewatches!

* * *

A different Woz

From an alternate future

Serving Geiz Revive

* * *

 **A/N:** This Woz's personality is really a big difference compared to the Woz that serves under Oma Zi-O.


	81. Kamen Rider Quiz

**A/N:** A Rider from the year 2040!

* * *

With his Quiz Driver

Fassion! Passion! Question! Quiz!

A Final Quiz Flash!

* * *

 **A/N:** His debut fight was really amusing when he fought Zi-O & Geiz! XD


	82. Mondo Douan

**A/N:** The human identity of Kamen Rider Quiz!

* * *

Very brilliant and

Highly prideful quiz master

That wants some answers.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was actually surprised when I found out that **Katsuhiro Suzuki** (known as **Hiromu Sakurada** / **Red Buster** in _**Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters**_ ) would be Kamen Rider Quiz's human identity.


	83. Kamen Rider Ryuga

**A/N:** The Rider that came from the Mirror World!

* * *

A black dragon knight

Contracted with Dragblacker

With his Advent Deck

* * *

 **A/N:** I was actually surprised when I saw they would be using **Another Ryuga** instead of **Another Ryuki** though it's a nice reference to the connection between the two Kamen Riders.


	84. Kamen Rider Kikai

**A/N:** A Rider from the year 2121!

* * *

With Kikai Driver

It's Dekai! Hakai! Gokai!

Fullmetal The End!

* * *

 **A/N:** It's actually surprising that Kikai is the most distant future Rider in the entire Kamen Rider series.


	85. Rento Makina

**A/N:** The individual from the year 2121!

* * *

Young Mecha-Human

Fighting against Humanoise

To protect humans!

* * *

 **A/N:** I wasn't surprised they got another Super Sentai actor to portray another future Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Zi-O. But the twist is that **Jingi Irie** portrayed a villain, **Zamigo Delma** , in _**Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger**_.

What's really surprising and ironic is that Jingi is also the actor of **Jiro** in the _**Kikaider (REBOOT) film**_.

It doesn't help that Kamen Rider Zi-O's 23rd episode title is a pun for Kikaider! XD


	86. Kamen Rider Knight

**A/N:** The knight participating in the Rider War!

* * *

The bat themed Rider

With Mirror Monster, Darkwing,

and his Dark Visor


	87. Ren Akiyama

**A/N:** Engaged to Eri Ogawa!

* * *

For his simple wish

Of Eri's full revival

He joins the battle

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Ren's actor (Satoshi Matsuda) to come back in the [ **Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki** ] of the _**Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off**_!


	88. Kamen Rider Scissors

**A/N:** The first Kamen Rider to serve entirely as an antagonist!

* * *

Orange crab Rider

Contracted with Volcancer

Does Scissors Attack

* * *

 **A/N:** Scissors' design is also based on one of the the first Kamen Rider series' Shocker monsters, **Kanibubbler**.


	89. Masashi Sudo

**A/N:** "Just trying to be as efficient as possible."

* * *

Police detective

That is corrupt and evil

Does illegal stuff


	90. Kamen Rider Zolda

**A/N:** The green Rider fighting with various heavy weapons!

* * *

Shooting green Rider

Uses Magna Visor with

Magnugiga

* * *

 **A/N:** Before anyone says that Magnugiga is 4 syllables, let me clarify that it's pronounced Magunagiga. This is how to say the word in Japan and it has 5 syllables.


	91. Shuichi Kitaoka

**A/N:** A self-proclaimed "Super-lawyer".

* * *

A dying lawyer

Suffers from end-stage cancer

That he does not want


	92. Kamen Rider Raia

**A/N:** The first Rider in the franchise to be mostly magenta/pink.

* * *

The stingray Rider

Contracts with Evildiver

Uses Hide Venom

* * *

 **A/N:** This Rider's name and appearance are derived from the Latin word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for Rajiformes and Raja, the genera that relate to rays and skates.


	93. Miyuki Tezuka

**A/N:** "My predictions are never wrong."

* * *

A fortune teller

That makes very accurate

Predictions a lot


	94. Kamen Rider Gai

**A/N:** The rhinoceros-like Rider with heavy armor!

* * *

Gray rhino Rider

Contracts with Metalgelas

And gets an ally


	95. Jun Shibaura

**A/N:** "You... You were supposed to make my game more fun."

* * *

A college student

That's selfish and arrogant

Which leads to his death


	96. Kamen Rider Ouja

**A/N:** The purple Rider who fights for thrills!

* * *

Cobra-like Rider

Fights with his Veno Saber

And Venosnaker


	97. Takeshi Asakura

**A/N:** "Being a Rider is fun."

* * *

An unhinged person

That fights, murders, maims, and kills

Just because he's vexed


	98. Kamen Rider Tiger

**A/N:** The tiger-like Rider that wields a battle axe!

* * *

White and blue Rider

Contracted with Destwilder

And does Crystal Break!


	99. Satoru Tojo

**A/N:** "Then, how can I become a hero? Teacher Kagawa, next time, I... will for others..."

* * *

A disturbed young man

With a bloodthirsty nature

That wants acceptance


	100. Kamen Rider Imperer

**A/N:** The Rider mainly contracted with Gigazelle!

* * *

Gazelle-like Rider

Always fights with great numbers

Of Contracts Monsters


	101. Mitsuru Sano

**A/N:** "Why is this happening? I... I... just wanted to be happy..."

* * *

A young man that's poor

Works in a parking garage

So he could get rich


	102. Kamen Rider Odin

**A/N:** The Rider contracted with Goldphoenix!

* * *

The phoenix Rider

That relies more on magic

In a melee fight

* * *

 **A/N:** Odin is named after the chief god of Norse Mythology of the same name.


	103. Shiro Kanzaki

**A/N:** "Fight."

* * *

A tragic villain

That started the Rider War

To save his sister


	104. Kamen Rider Verde

**A/N:** A Rider that relies on deception!

* * *

Green chameleon

Contracts with Biogreeza

And use Death Punish!

* * *

 **A/N:** Verde's name and appearance are derived the word "Verde" which means "green" in Latin based languages like Italian, Portuguese and Spanish.


	105. Itsuro Takamizawa

**A/N:** "Every human being is a Rider."

* * *

Working businessman

With a sinister nature

That he keeps hidden


	106. Kamen Rider Abyss

**A/N:** Officially considered as the 14th Ryuki Rider!

* * *

Blue shark-like Rider

That has two Contract Monsters

To use Abyss Dive


	107. Kamata

**A/N:** "The past and future Kamata...became one!"

* * *

A human disguise

For Paradoxa Undead

To do evil crimes


	108. Kamen Rider Diend

**A/N:** Treasure Sniper

* * *

The Cyan Barcode

Summoning Kamen Riders

With Diendriver

* * *

 **A/N:** I may be late, but I heard news that **Kimito Totani** (who portrays **Daiki Kaito** ) will be appearing in a future episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D

So I knew I had to at least post a haiku chapter due to the exciting news!


	109. Daiki Kaito

**A/N:** "Treasures are irreplaceable."

* * *

A traveling thief

Who goes from different worlds

To obtain treasures

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad they were able to get Daiki Kaito's actor, **Kimito Totani** , to appear in the Kamen Rider Zi-O episodes! :)

It was nice to see Kamen Rider Diend summoning Phase II Kamen Riders! :D


	110. Kamen Rider Blade

**A/N:** **TURN UP!**

* * *

Turn up for battle

To fight the Undead menace

With the Blay Rouzer!

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad I finally did a haiku on Kamen Rider Blade!


	111. Kazuma Kenzaki

**A/N:** The human that turned into a Undead!

* * *

A vow to protect

Scouted and chosen by B.O.A.R.D.

To fight against fate!

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad they were able to get Kazuma's actor, **Takayuki Tsubaki** , for the Blade Tribute episodes in Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	112. Kamen Rider Chalice

**A/N:** **CHANGE!**

* * *

An Undead Rider

Mimicking Mantis Undead

With Chalice Rouzer

* * *

 **A/N:** It's interesting that the name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series.


	113. Hajime Aikawa

**A/N:** An Undead who became a Kamen Rider!

* * *

The Joker Undead

Wishing to be a human

And not a monster

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad that Hajime's actor, **Ryoji Morimoto** , was able to appear in the Blade Tribute Episodes alongside the original actor of Kazuma Kenzaki! :D


	114. Kamen Rider Accel

**A/N:** The deep red bike Rider!

* * *

With Accel Driver

And his Gaia Memories

Despair is your goal


	115. Ryu Terui

**A/N:** Akiko Narumi's husband.

* * *

Police officer

Who is cold and serious

Don't ask him questions!


	116. Kamen Rider Birth

**A/N:** The armor made by the Kougami Foundation!

* * *

Using Cell Medals

While armed with his Birth Buster

And Birth CLAWs units

* * *

 **A/N:** The armor's name comes from the English word "birth".


	117. Kamen Rider Proto Birth

**A/N:** Also known as Kamen Rider Birth Prototype!

* * *

Prototype armor

With Optical Markers at

Seventy percent

* * *

 **A/N:** I knew there would have to be two different haikus for Kamen Rider Birth due to there being prototype armor that was used in the series & movies of Kamen Rider OOO.


	118. Akira Date

**A/N:** "Saa te, kasegimasuka!"

* * *

A combat medic

Very happy-go-lucky

Loves eating oden

* * *

 **A/N:** Date-san's catchphrase is the one he usually says after he transforms into the main Kamen Rider Birth armor before he gave the armor to Shintaro Goto.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"Now, let's start earning!"


	119. Shintaro Goto

**A/N:** The successor of the Kamen Rider Birth system!

* * *

Police officer

With Kougami Foundation

To combat the Greeed


	120. Kamen Rider Hattari

**A/N:** The Kamen Rider with an orange shuriken!

* * *

Orange shinobi

Wasp themed Rider that uses

Fantastic Ninpo!

* * *

 **A/N:** When I first saw Hattari's design, I didn't think he was wasp themed until I saw the henshin process.


	121. Isamichi Konjo

**A/N:** Rentaro's childhood friend.

* * *

Popular ninja

That's in love with Iroha,

But is very dense


	122. Kamen Rider Todoroki

**A/N:** The green oni of lightning!

* * *

The Roaring Demon

Uses his guitar's attack,

Raiden Gekishin!

* * *

 **A/N:** A really great surprise when I found out this Kamen Rider appears to fight Another Hibiki!


	123. Todoroki (Tomizo Todayama)

**A/N:** The person who trained under Zanki.

* * *

A solo Oni

Continues his own path to

Make his legacy

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Todoroki's actor, **Shingo Kawaguchi** , to appear in the Hibiki Tribute episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	124. Kamen Rider Heart

**A/N: DRIVE: TYPE MIRACLE!**

* * *

Using Shift Heartron

With his two Roidmude comrades

For his max power

* * *

 **A/N:** Heart's Rider suit is a modified version of Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's suit.


	125. Heart (Roidmude 002)

**A/N:** "No need to run. We're friends, are we not?"

* * *

The heart-like Roidmude

Who has special emotions

That are joy and wrath

* * *

 **A/N:** Heart is the last Spider-Type Roidmude, as well as the last Roidmude overall, to perish.


	126. Kamen Rider Brain

**A/N:** The Last Heisei Rider!

* * *

Green Kamen Rider

With a sword based on glasses

Who is a Roidmude

* * *

 **A/N:** It's kind of funny that this Kamen Rider started as a April Fools' joke for 2017 and also made to commemorate the closure of the Kamen Rider Drive Twitter account. But it turned out to be real after two years! xD

Also, this haiku is being posted today **[May 1, 2019]** to mark the start of the Reiwa Era!


	127. Brain (Roidmude 003)

**A/N:** Brain Roidmude

* * *

The brain-like roidmude

Uses strong neurotoxin

On his enemies.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really enjoyed watching the 2-part web series of when he became a Kamen Rider (even though it was him just dreaming xD).


	128. Jiro (Garulu)

**A/N:** "Guess I'll go out and breathe in the air of the corrupt world."

* * *

A coffee lover

And last surviving member

Of the Wolfen Race


	129. Ramon (Basshaa)

**A/N:** "I'm being summoned."

* * *

A young housekeeper

That is happy-go-lucky

And very carefree


	130. Riki (Dogga)

**A/N:** The Arm Monster that only speaks in a slow, monotone voice.

* * *

A slow and dim guy

Who has stopped killing humans

And became a butler


	131. Kamen Rider Kabuto

**A/N:** CHANGE BEETLE!

* * *

Clock Up against Worms

With the Kabuto Zecter

Use a Rider Kick!

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally did a haiku for the Kamen Rider themed after a Japanese rhinoceros beetle!


	132. Souji Tendou

**A/N:** Walking the path of Heaven, the man who'll rule everything.

* * *

A first-rate human

Using his grandmother's quotes

In his daily life.


	133. Kamen Rider Gatack

**A/N:** CHANGE STAG BEETLE!

* * *

The blue stag beetle

Transform with Gatack Zecter

Use Rider Cutting!


	134. Arata Kagami

**A/N:** The man who washes his face in front of mirror everyday.

* * *

Deity of war

Gatack Zecter's chosen one

Former ZECT member

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Arata Kagami's actor, **Yuki Sato** , to appear in the Kabuto Tribute episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D

Just saw Kagami's special henshin in Episode 38 and I have to say it took only 13 years for Kagami to become Kamen Rider Kabuto (for a limited time)! xD


	135. Kamen Rider PunchHopper

**A/N:** CHANGE: PUNCHHOPPER!

* * *

Gray and bug-like eyes

Black Acrida cinerea

Rider Jump And Punch!


	136. Shun Kageyama

**A/N:** "Aniki!"

* * *

Shadow's Ex-Leader

And denizen of darkness

Who reaches for light

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Kageyama's actor, **Masato Uchiyama** , to appear (even if it's as a Worm) in the Kabuto Tribute episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	137. Kamen Rider KickHopper

**A/N:** CHANGE: KICKHOPPER!

* * *

Red and bug-like eyes

Green Acrida cinerea

Rider Jump And Kick!

* * *

 **A/N:** I was actually surprised to see that KickHopper and PunchHopper get to appear in the Kabuto Tribute Episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O!


	138. Sou Yaguruma

**A/N:** "I envy you..."

* * *

Belief of darkness

Antisocial nihilist

And belief of hell

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Yaguruma's actor, **Hidenori Tokuyama** , to appear in the Kabuto Tribute episodes for Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	139. Kamen Rider Zeronos

**A/N:** The Rider who came from the past!

* * *

The bull-themed Rider

With Zeronos arsenal

Drives Zero-Liner

* * *

 **A/N:** Zeronos' Altair Form is named after the star **Altair** in the constellation **Aquila, the Eagle**.


	140. Yuto Sakurai

**A/N:** "Saisho ni itte oku..."

* * *

The time traveler

Who hates shiitake mushrooms

Partnered with Deneb

* * *

 **A/N:** Yuto's catchphrase is the one he usually says after he transforms to fight the Imagins.

His pre-battle catchphrase is translated as:

"Let me say this to start..."


	141. Deneb

**A/N:** An Imagin fully contracted to Yuto Sakurai.

* * *

Friendly and loyal

Imagin that aids Yuto

To protect timeline

* * *

 **A/N:** Deneb's physical form is based on the historical story of **Benkei** and **Karasu-Tengu**.


	142. Kamen Rider Aqua

**A/N:** "Aqua Vortex!"

* * *

Aquatic Rider

Using water to henshin

And rides a jet ski

* * *

 **A/N:** It was really exciting to see Aqua return and fight in Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	143. Michal Minato

**A/N:** The man that got possessed by Poseidon!

* * *

Coming from future

And uses Aqua Driver

With newfound courage

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Michal's actor, **Atsushi Arai** , to appear in the series of Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	144. Kamen Rider G4

**A/N:** The first evil Kamen Rider in the Heisei Era!

* * *

Dangerous armor

With a Prediction System

Based on Agito

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw Another Decade summoning G4 and three other Villain movie-exclusive Riders to fight Zi-O & Geiz! :D


	145. Shiro Mizuki

**A/N:** The user of the G4 System!

* * *

A jaded soldier

Who is more willing to die

For his ideals


	146. Kamen Rider Fuma

**A/N:** **HURRICANE NINJA!**

* * *

A Ninja Gamer

Uses Fuma Sōzantō

And Ninja-Players

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw Another Decade summoning Fuma and three other Villain movie-exclusive Riders to fight Zi-O & Geiz! :D


	147. Kagenari Nagumo

**A/N:** Those who oppose the heavens shall be eliminated!

* * *

A caring father

Wants to save his ill daughter

By being evil


	148. Kamen Rider Dark Ghost

**A/N:** **KAIGAN: DARK RIDER!**

* * *

Dark Rider of Ghost

Using power of darkness

Warui Yatsura!

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw Another Decade summoning Dark Ghost and three other Villain movie-exclusive Riders to fight Zi-O & Geiz! :D


	149. Argos

**A/N:** A Gamma that was resurrected by Edith!

* * *

Gathers Ghost Eyecons

For the Ultimate Eyecon

To use for evil


	150. Kamen Rider Rey

**A/N:** A Kamen Rider created after 3WA studied Kiva!

* * *

White yeti Rider

equipped with Blowning Shoulders

and Gigantic Claw

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw Another Decade summoning Rey and three other Villain movie-exclusive Riders to fight Zi-O & Geiz! :D

Rey's name comes from a Japanese word for "cold" (冷 rei).


	151. Takato Shiramine

**A/N:** The rival of Keisuke Nago!

* * *

An aloof loner

That joined the Legendorga

When he was baptized


	152. Kamen Rider Mach

**A/N: RIDER: MACH!**

* * *

White Rider tracks and

Eradicates at mach speed

Using Signal Bikes


	153. Go Shijima

**A/N:** Kiriko Shijima's younger brother.

* * *

A photographer

Impulsive and outgoing

That's a freelancer

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad that they were able to get Go's actor, **Yu Inaba** , to appear in **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer**! :D


	154. Kamen Rider Zamonas

**A/N: RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZAMONAS!**

* * *

A Rider Villain

That resembles Amazons

And wields a crossbow

* * *

 **A/N:** Zamonas' name (in this case, an anagram of) and design are representing **_Kamen Rider Amazons_** , a net series based on the re-imagination of a Showa Rider in Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series.


	155. Jogen

**A/N:** "Calling for reinforcements, huh? As expected of Krim Steinbelt, Kamen Rider Drive's creator."

* * *

A Quartzer member

That's very calm and demure

When using tactics


	156. Kamen Rider Zonjis

**A/N: RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZONJIS!**

* * *

Villain-like Rider

That wears armor and mantle

Which are green and black

* * *

 **A/N:** Similar to **Super Galaxy King** and the **Horoscopes** , Zonjis is able to take off his mantle.


	157. Kagen

**A/N:** "Zi-O, huh? I'll crush you!"

* * *

Member of Quartzer

That's emotional and fierce

Fights with his muscles


	158. Kamen Rider Barlckxs

**A/N: RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER BARLCKXS!**

* * *

An evil Rider

That resembles Black RX

And a clock combined

* * *

 **A/N:** Barlckxs wields a sword resembling the **Revolcane** , which is summoned through the **Ziku-Driver** in the same style Revolcane is summoned from **Sunriser**.


	159. SOUGO Tokiwa (Villain)

**A/N:** "We are Quartzer. The Wardens of History."

* * *

Leader of Quartzer

That is cunning and patient

But is arrogant


	160. Kamen Rider Zangetsu

**A/N:** **TENKA GOMEN!**

* * *

The Melon Rider

Summons his own Arms weapon,

Melon Defender!

* * *

 **A/N:** It was a surprise to see Zangetsu (in his Kachidoki Arms) appear in **Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer**!


	161. Takatora Kureshima

**A/N:** "Those who own power and privilege have a duty they must fulfill."

* * *

A working adult

Helps fix Zawame city

To amend his crimes


	162. Kamen Rider Eternal

**A/N:** **ETERNAL!**

* * *

An Owl-themed Rider

Use Eternal Requiem

With Eternal Edge

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw the Episode 45 preview (for Kamen Rider Zi-O) and Eternal appears to fight Kamen Rider Aqua! :D


	163. Katsumi Daido

**A/N:** "Now, enjoy your hell!"

* * *

A Necro-Over

That founded and leads NEVER

With an evil plot

* * *

 **A/N:** So glad they were able to get Katsumi's actor, **Mitsuru Matsuoka** , to appear in the series of Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	164. Kamen Rider Yuuki

**A/N: HIJACK FORM!**

* * *

Black and red Rider

That performs Terminate Flash

With Savage Gasher

* * *

 **A/N:** Really excited when I saw Swartz summon Yuuki (from another world) in Episode 46! :D


	165. Shiro

**A/N:** "You...why must you make Sora sad?"

* * *

A Necromancer

Obsesses over Sora

While on the Ghost Train


	166. Kamen Rider Protodrive

**A/N:** "Those who are about to die do not need to know my name."

* * *

The Drive Prototype

Who can't destroy Roidmude Cores

During Global Freeze


	167. Mashin Chaser

**A/N: BREAK UP!**

* * *

The Shinigami

Uses many Viral Cores

With his Break Gunner

* * *

 **A/N:** The preview for Kamen Rider Zi-O's 47th episode shows the return of Chase as Mashin Chaser! :D


	168. Kamen Rider Chaser

**A/N:** **RIDER: CHASER!**

* * *

A redeemed Rider

Equipped with his Shingou-Ax

Helps protect humans


	169. Chase (Proto-Zero)

**A/N:** "I...will start over...with this package you've sent me."

* * *

A unique Roidmude

Who aligns himself to fight

For humanity

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so glad that they were able to get Chase's actor, **Taiko Katono** , to appear in Kamen Rider Zi-O's 47th & 48th Episode! :D


	170. Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi

**A/N: Kamen Ri~der~ Tsuku~yomi! Tsu-ku-yo-mi!**

* * *

A female rider

Based on Japanese moon god

That is colored white

* * *

 **A/N:** They actually made the joke a reality with her becoming the last female Heisei Rider! :)


	171. Tsukuyomi (Alpina)

**A/N:** A female member of the Resistance.

* * *

A royal heiress

With her memories erased

By older brother


	172. Kamen Rider Evol

**A/N: Evol Cobra! Fuhahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

Alien rider

With astronomy motif

And Evol-Driver

* * *

 **A/N:** Just saw that Evol would appear in the final episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O! :D


	173. Evolto

**A/N:** The alien that destroyed life on Mars.

* * *

Born on Planet Blood

And member of the Blood Tribe

That destroys planets


	174. Kamen Rider Grease

**A/N:** The Robot Jelly Rider!

* * *

Gold robot Rider

Who fights with fiery passion

With his Twin Breaker

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I'm late to talk about it, but I'm excited to see Kamen Rider Grease's new form in his V-Cinema film after seeing the quick trailer and images! :)


	175. Kazumi Sawatari

**A/N:** The leader of the Hokuto Three Crows!

* * *

Hokuto's Rider

Has unique code of honor

Mii-tan's biggest fan


	176. Kamen Rider Rogue

**A/N:** **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAA!**

* * *

The purple Rider

With a crocodile motif

Crunches hard on foes


	177. Gentoku Himuro

**A/N:** "You cannot break my conviction."

* * *

A retro lover

That wears his custom t-shirts

To express himself


	178. Kamen Rider MadRogue

**A/N:** **BATENGINE! FUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

White and purple bat

Uses Evoltic Attack

With Evol-Driver


	179. Nariaki Utsumi

**A/N:** "For the sake of Namba Heavy Industries!"

* * *

A former cyborg,

One of the Namba Children,

And a cane breaker


	180. Alternative

**A/N:** Known as a production model.

* * *

A Pseudo-Rider

Is partnered with Psycorogue

And use Slash Dagger


	181. Hajime Nakamura

**A/N:** "As long as we crush Kanzaki Shirou's plan..."

* * *

Working staff member

At a University

That desires vengeance

* * *

 **A/N:** Hajime works at Seminin University in **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_**.


	182. Alternative Zero

**A/N:** The shorter and light version of Alternative.

* * *

Mimicry Rider

Alternative's Prototype

Armed with Slash Visor


	183. Hideyuki Kagawa

**A/N:** "Sacrificing one life to save ten. That is the meaning of a true hero."

* * *

Working professor

With eidetic memory

And has altruism


	184. Kamen Rider Delta

**A/N: COMPLETE!**

* * *

The Delta Rider

Uses their own finisher,

Lucifer's Hammer!

* * *

 **A/N:** Delta's name and some of his motif is based on the Greek word/symbol, **Delta** (uppercase **Δ** ).


	185. Shuji Mihara

**A/N:** "I'm going to try... Even if I don't know what I can do."

* * *

Cowardly human

And member of Ryusei School

That has a pure heart

* * *

 **A/N:** Shuji Mihara is the second Faiz Rider that doesn't have an A.R world counterpart.


	186. Kamen Rider Psyga

**A/N: COMPLETE!**

* * *

The white Psi Rider

Flys with Flying Attacker

And hits with tonfa

* * *

 **A/N:** Psyga's name and some of his motif is based on the Greek word/symbol **Psi** (uppercase **Ψ** ).


	187. Leo

**A/N:** "Good to see you guys. Taking care of all of you...is also part of my job."

* * *

The Lion Orphnoch

Who sees battles as a "game"

That he wants to win

* * *

 **A/N:** Excluding American adaptation Kamen Riders, Leo remains the only Kamen Rider in the franchise who mainly speaks English.

Also, Leo's actor, **Peter Ho** , is in fact an American born raised in Taiwan and Canada.


	188. Kamen Rider Orga

**A/N: COMPLETE!**

* * *

Omega Rider

With majestic appearance

And Orga Stlanzer

* * *

 **A/N:** Orga's name and some of his motif is based on the Greek word/symbol **Omega** (uppercase **Ω** ).


	189. Yuji Kiba

**A/N:** "Do you know? A dream is the same as a curse. Those who fail are forever cursed. Or so I hear..."

* * *

The gray Horse Orphnoch

That is friendly and polite

But can be vengeful


	190. Kamen Rider Garren

**A/N:** **TURN UP!**

* * *

The ace of diamonds

Uses Stag Undead's power

And Garren Rouzer


	191. Sakuya Tachibana

**A/N:** "It's because of this rushed Rider System, that my body...is falling apart!"

* * *

Slightly awkward man

That is kind and well-meaning

When he's with his friends


	192. Kamen Rider Leangle

**A/N:** **OPEN UP!**

* * *

Ace of clubs Rider

Wields Spider Undead's power

And Leangle Rouzer


	193. Mutsuki Kamijo

**A/N:** "I am the strongest!"

* * *

Troubled teenager

Who is dating Nozomi

And scared of the dark


	194. Kamen Rider Glaive

**A/N: OPEN UP!**

* * *

A close range fighter

Performs his signature move

The Gravity Slash!

* * *

 **A/N:** His name, "glaive", refers to the modern French term for the gladius, the Roman short sword, as his arsenal is based on Kamen Rider Blade's.


	195. Junichi Shimura

**A/N:** "So... Become mine. Grand power. In order to revive you, I sacrifice a human life!"

* * *

Albino Joker

Hid itself in the shadows

For a grand power


	196. Kamen Rider Larc

**A/N: OPEN UP!**

* * *

A crossbow user

Finishes off opponents

With a Ray Bullet

* * *

 **A/N:** Sometimes, Larc's name is spelled as _Lark_ (due to the kana used) or _L'arc_ (due to her name coming from a French term).

Also, _L'Arc_ is French for _the bow_.


	197. Natsumi Miwa

**A/N:** "I wonder if I can get a prediction on Junichi and me..."

* * *

A new BOARD member

And former office worker

That wants more power


	198. Kamen Rider Lance

**A/N: OPEN UP!**

* * *

Green polearm user

Attacks with their Lance Rouzer

For an Impact Stab

* * *

 **A/N:** Lance's name is derived from the word lancea - the Roman auxiliaries' javelin or throwing knife; a long weapon for thrusting, having a wooden shaft and a pointed steel head, formerly used by a horseman in charging.


	199. Shin Magaki

**A/N:** "In other words... you're saying I'm manly?"

* * *

BOARD's newest member,

Former restaurant waiter,

And unwitting pawn


	200. Kamen Rider Ibuki

**A/N:** The Majestic Breath Demon!

* * *

Wind using Oni

Wields Ongekikan Reppuu

For Shippū Issen!


	201. Ibuki (Iori Izumi)

**A/N:** "Will you be an Oni or not? You are the only one who can decide that."

* * *

A friendly person,

Relatively innocent,

And trouble by death


	202. Kamen Rider TheBee

**A/N: CHANGE WASP!**

* * *

A wasp-like Rider

Can pierce through a Worm's body

With a Rider Sting


	203. Kamen Rider Drake

**A/N:** CHANGE DRAGONFLY!

* * *

Dragonfly Rider

Fights alongside Drake Zecter

Use Rider Shooting!


	204. Daisuke Kazama

**A/N:** "Yes, yes. That, that."

* * *

An impulsive man

Who idolizes women

That he'll always help


	205. Kamen Rider Sasword

**A/N: CHANGE SCORPION!**

* * *

Purple scorpion

Uses his Sasword Yaiver

For a Rider Slash

* * *

 **A/N:** Sasword's name is a pun on **sasori** , the Japanese word for "scorpion" (his motif), and "sword".


	206. Tsurugi Kamishiro

**A/N:** "I am the man who will replace the gods with a slash of my sword, Tsurugi Kamishiro!"

* * *

An arrogant man

Who is good at many things

And has a butler


	207. Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto

**A/N: CHANGE BEETLE!**

* * *

A black Kabuto

Colored with dark red circuits

And with yellow eyes

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first Dark Rider to appear on a TV series rather than a movie.


	208. Souji Kusakabe

**A/N:** "Because... you will be erased from this world."

* * *

A normal human

Turned into a Native Worm

By members of ZECT


	209. Kamen Rider Hercus

**A/N: CHANGE BEETLE!**

* * *

The silver beetle

Uses a ZECT Kunai Gun

For a Rider Beat


	210. Hidenari Oda

**A/N:** "If it's to win our freedom, then we'll fight to the last man!"

* * *

Former ZECT member

Seeks freedom from oppression

With his Neo-ZECT

* * *

 **A/N:** Hidenari/Kamen Rider Hercus is the only Kabutick Rider who is not aligned with ZECT.


	211. Kamen Rider Ketaros

**A/N: CHANGE BEETLE!**

* * *

A bronze ZECT Rider

Uses a ZECT Kunai Gun

With close-range, speed fights


	212. Tetsuki Yamato

**A/N:** "My soul is with the ZECT!"

* * *

ZECT's loyal member

Hunts down Neo-ZECT members

For deserting ZECT


	213. Kamen Rider Caucasus

**A/N: CHANGE BEETLE!**

* * *

The golden beetle

With a powerful Zecter

And has blue roses

* * *

 **A/N:** Caucasus is the only Kabutech Rider to have used the Hyper Zecter.


	214. Issei Kurosaki

**A/N:** "I will add your colors to my rose's."

* * *

A member of ZECT

Fights to protect the strongest

And most beautiful


	215. Kamen Rider Ixa

**A/N:** **FIST ON!**

* * *

A white knight templar

Uses the Ixa System

To fight the Fangire

* * *

 **A/N:** Ixa's name in Japanese comes from one of the readings of the kanji for "fighting," "war," and "battle" (戦 ikusa).


	216. Yuri Aso

**A/N:** "God has erred."

* * *

A Fangire hunter

Hates every single Fangire

With intense passion


	217. Keisuke Nago

**A/N:** "Fangire… Please, return that life to God!"

* * *

A bounty hunter

Captures evil criminals

And takes their buttons


	218. Megumi Aso

**A/N:** "Being forced to smile sure makes me hungry."

* * *

A female hunter

That has cynophobia

While at a cafe


	219. Kamen Rider Saga

**A/N:** The Rider that wields his Jyacorder!

* * *

Based on a king piece

And also based on serpents

Is Sagarc's partner

* * *

 **A/N:** Saga's name may come from the Japanese word for **"nature"** or **"characteristic"** (性 saga). The "Ga" in the name may also be based on the kanji for **"Fang"** (牙) that can be also read as "Kiba".


	220. Taiga Nobori

**A/N:** "This is the final judgment from the king: Death!"

* * *

The King of Fangires

That was not truly evil

By showing kindness


	221. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva

**A/N: "GABURI!"**

* * *

Kiva of Darkness

Uses telekinesis

And some other skills


	222. King (Bat Fangire)

**A/N:** "This is my proclamation as king, rejoice."

* * *

Lord of all Fangires

That is proud of his status

And is cold hearted

* * *

 **A/N:** His true name, while as the Bat Fangire, is **The Dawn Sleeps, A Magnificent Story's Ending**.


	223. Kamen Rider Skull

**A/N: SKULL!**

* * *

A skull-themed Rider

With white fedora and scarf

That fights criminals


	224. Sokichi Narumi

**A/N:** "Now, count up...your sins/crimes!"

* * *

A hard boiled person

Good teacher and detective

Solves many cases


	225. Kamen Rider Wiseman

**A/N: CHANGE, NOW!**

* * *

A white robed wizard

That uses familiars

And their Hamel Cane


	226. Sou Fueki

**A/N:** "You did well to survive and not lose hope!"

* * *

Former physicist

Who instigates The Sabbath

For his dead daughter


	227. Kamen Rider Sorcerer

**A/N: CHANGE, NOW!**

* * *

Onyx-like Rider

That wields his own Dis Halberd

With magic portals


	228. Orma (Drake Phantom)

**A/N:** "The hatred of a single human has caught up the world in despair. It's grand, fateful, and truly beautiful."

* * *

A prime minister

That is also a Phantom

And based on a drake


	229. Kamen Rider Mage

**A/N: CHANGE, NOW!**

* * *

A gem-like Rider

That comes in many colors

And with a Scratch Nail


	230. Mayu Inamori

**A/N:** "Now, it's time to end this!"

* * *

Young, female adult

That wants to get her revenge

On sister's Phantom


	231. Yuzuru Iijima

**A/N:** "I'm not letting you take all the risks, Kousuke."

* * *

A young, male biker

Is forced to be a wizard

Against his own will


	232. Masahiro Yamamoto

**A/N:** "For my family... this may be the best thing I can do..."

* * *

A loving husband

That will always risk his life

For his wife and child


	233. Kamen Rider Ryugen

**A/N: RYU! HO! HA-HA-HA!**

* * *

A Chinese soldier

Based on a Chinese Dragon

Shoots at their target


	234. Mitsuzane Kureshima

**A/N:** "It's true he was a hero. But...Kouta isn't here now. That's why we have to be the heroes!"

* * *

A former dancer

Who has betrayed his comrades

But redeems himself

* * *

 **A/N:** Mitsuzane has the most Rider identities out of any other character in **_Kamen Rider Gaim_**.


	235. Kamen Rider Kurokage

**A/N: MATSUBOKKURI ARMS!**

* * *

An ashigaru

That is based on a pine cone

Wields Kagematsu

* * *

 **A/N:** Kurokage's name literally means **Black Shadow**.


	236. Ryoji Hase

**A/N:** "I am Armored Rider Kurokage."

* * *

Hot-headed, young man

That can make rash decisions

During his battles

* * *

 **A/N:** As seen in his missing person poster, Ryoji's height is said to be 176 cm.


	237. Kamen Rider Gridon

**A/N: DONGURI ARMS!**

* * *

Acorn Warrior

Swings around their war hammer

Called the Donkachi

* * *

 **A/N:** Gridon's name is taken from reversing the syllables of their main Lockseed (Donguri) and changing the emphasis.


	238. Hideyasu Jonouchi

**A/N:** "Do not...underestimate a pattisier. I've been training for this moment!"

* * *

Worker of Charmant

That used to be a coward

But learned to be brave

* * *

 **A/N:** Jonouchi is the only Rider in the _**Kamen Rider Gaim**_ series to never actually fight Kouta/Gaim.


	239. Kamen Rider Bravo

**A/N: DURIAN ARMS!**

* * *

A gladiator

That's based on a durian

Wields Duri Noko

* * *

 **A/N:** Bravo's name is the Spanish, French, and Italian word for **congratulations**.


	240. Oren Pierre Alfonzo

**A/N:** "When a customer is enjoying the confections we produce for them... it is imperative nothing spoils their experience."

* * *

Owner of Charmant

Ex-military soldier

And now a head chef

* * *

 **A/N:** Oren's former name is Gennosuke Oren.


	241. Kamen Rider Sigurd

**A/N: CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!**

* * *

Viking-like archer

Fires a powerful arrow

That looks like cherries

* * *

 **A/N:** Sigurd's Rider deisgn & name are based on the Norse hero, **Sigurd**.


	242. Lock Dealer Sid

**A/N:** "My, my... I hate kids who refuse to listen."

* * *

A shady dealer

Who sells various Lockseeds

To those with money

* * *

 **A/N:** Sid is the only **New Generation Rider** whose full name is unknown.


	243. Kamen Rider Marika

**A/N:** New Generation Rider Marika

* * *

Peach Energy Arms!

The Arabian archer

With Sonic Arrow

* * *

 **A/N:** I found it interesting that this Rider's name is derived from **Málika** ( **ملكة** ) which is Arabic for **queen**.


	244. Yoko Minato

**A/N:** The female user of the Genesis Driver!

* * *

Former secret spy

Stands by Kaito Kumon's side

To the very end

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally managed to get this and the **Kamen Rider Marika** haiku uploaded on **[February 14, 2019]** so I can say this:

 **❤️** **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!** **❤️**


	245. Kamen Rider Duke

**A/N: LEMON ENERGY ARMS!**

* * *

Lemon-like archer

And a European knight

That can camouflage


	246. Ryoma Sengoku

**A/N:** "I think I can go higher. More powerful; more versatile; power worthy of a god."

* * *

A smart scientist

That is manipulative

And is arrogant


	247. Kamen Rider Knuckle

**A/N: KURUMI ARMS!**

* * *

The Walnut Rider

Based on Medieval Squire

And on a Boxer

* * *

 **A/N:** Despite the fact his hands are covered in gigantic metal fists, Knuckle is still able to grasp and throw things while equipped with the Kurumi Bombers. Should Knuckle need to grip anything with full dexterity, he is seen without the Kurumi Bombers attached to his hands.


	248. Zack

**A/N:** "I am Team Baron's leader Zack! Armored Rider Knuckle!"

* * *

Excellent dancer

And Team Baron's new leader

That has stopped cheating

* * *

 **A/N:** Zack was initially planned to die in Episode 45, but that was changed due to the character's overwhelming popularity.


	249. Tenjuro Banno

**A/N:** "I finally achieved my goal! All that's left is to begin the true Global Freeze!"

* * *

A sadistic man

That is cruel to Roidmudes

And to family


	250. Gold Drive

**A/N:** "Now I achieved my power of a Super Evolved Roidmude!"

* * *

A knockoff Rider

Uses the Banno Driver

And Roidmude body


	251. Kamen Rider Snipe

**A/N: BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

* * *

The sniping Rider

Shoots down all his opponents

In order to win

* * *

 **A/N:** Snipe has the letters **STG** on his helmet, this is a reference to an abbreviated term for Shoot em' up games aka Shmups.


	252. Taiga Hanaya

**A/N:** "Mission start."

* * *

A genius doctor

And a radiologist

That is unlicensed


	253. Kamen Rider Lazer

**A/N: BAKUSOU BIKE!**

* * *

The racing Rider

That can turn into a bike

For transportation

* * *

 **A/N:** Lazer's name is a play on the word **"Racer"** (レーサー Rēsā).


	254. Kiriya Kujo

**A/N:** "Now we're revving it up!"

* * *

Easy-going man,

Medical examiner,

And very cunning


	255. Kamen Rider Poppy

**A/N:** **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

* * *

Female pink Rider

Based on a dating sim game

That gives great power


	256. Poppy Pipopapo

**A/N:** "AAHH! It's a pi-pu-pe-po-panic!"

* * *

A friendly Bugster

And Asuna Karino

While in her disguise


	257. Kamen Rider Cronus

**A/N:** **KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**

* * *

Chronicle Gamer

Is the ultimate reward

When clearing the game


	258. Masamune Dan

**A/N:** "It's time for judgement."

* * *

Charming businessman

And skilled manipulator

That preserves his game


	259. Ganbarider

**A/N:** An Avatar Rider with limitless possibilities.

* * *

Customized Rider

Utilizing many skills

With their Ride Learning

* * *

 **A/N:** Their name is a portmanteau of "Ganbare" ("Do your best!" in Japanese) and Rider.


	260. Reiwa Era

**A/N:** Celebrating the new Era!

* * *

Heisei Is Now Done

Reiwa Era Has Begun

Enter, Zero-One!

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to say that I'm not the one the come up with this haiku since the user, JTWAS1994, was the one who made it. They wanted to contribute to this haiku compilation.

Also, I saw the scans showing the official design of Kamen Rider Zero-One and he looks really interesting!


	261. Kamen Rider Zero-One

**A/N: RISING HOPPER!**

* * *

Yellow grasshopper

Uses Zero-One Driver

And his Progrise Keys

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally made a haiku for the first Kamen Rider of the Reiwa Era!


	262. Aruto Hiden

**A/N:** The new CEO of Hiden Intelligence!

* * *

A cheerful person

That loves to make people laugh

For their happiness


	263. Kamen Rider Vulcan

**A/N:** **SHOOTING WOLF!**

* * *

The blue and white wolf

Wielding the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser

Uses Shooting Blast

* * *

 **A/N:** Vulcan's name comes from the M61 Vulcan, a gatling gun employed by the military.

The name is also the Roman name for the Greek god, Hephaestus.


	264. Isamu Fuwa

**A/N:** The squad captain of A.I.M.S.!

* * *

An impulsive man

That harbors a great hatred

For the HumaGears


	265. Kamen Rider Valkyrie

**A/N:** **RUSHING CHEETAH!**

* * *

Cheetah-like Rider

Wielding the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser

Uses Rushing Blast

* * *

 **A/N:** Valkyrie's name comes from the.224 Valkyrie, a type of ammunition used in assault rifles.

It's also the name of female warriors in Norse Mythology who fought alongside Odin.


	266. Yua Yaiba

**A/N:** The technical advisor of A.I.M.S.!

* * *

Female warrior

With brain of a scientist

That hates HumaGears


	267. Kamen Rider Horobi

**A/N: STING SCORPION!**

* * *

Scorpion Rider

Uses his main finisher,

Sting Utopia!


	268. Horobi

**A/N:** "The time for humanity's extinction has finally come."

* * *

Terrorist leader

Wants to destroy all humans

And works on "the Ark"

* * *

 **A/N:** Horobi's name comes from the first kanji in the Japanese writing for "MetsubouJinrai" (滅亡迅雷).


	269. Kamen Rider Jin

**A/N: FLYING FALCON!**

* * *

Falcon-like Rider

Can generate metal wings

In order to fly


	270. Jin

**A/N:** "Found you. You're my friend now."

* * *

Deranged terrorist

Carries out Horobi's tasks

While out in the field

* * *

 **A/N:** Jin's name comes from the third kanji in the Japanese writing for "MetsubouJinrai" (滅亡迅雷).


	271. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi

**A/N: BREAK DOWN.**

* * *

The crimson thunder

Dodo-themed Kamen Rider

That wields Valk Sabers

* * *

 **A/N:** Ikazuchi is the first dodo-themed Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider series.


	272. Spaceman Raiden

**A/N:** "I'm calling down the thunder!"

* * *

Hotblooded nature

Astronaut-Type Humagear

And sleeper agent

* * *

 **A/N:** The name **Raiden** (雷電) means "thunder and lightning".


	273. Kamen Rider Thouser

**A/N:** **ZETSUMETSU! EVOLUTION! BREAK HORN! PERFECT RISE!**

* * *

The golden soldier,

That's presented by Zaia,

Use Amazing Break!


	274. Gai Amatsu

**A/N:** "This is going according to my scenario. 100%... no, 1,000%."

* * *

A capitalist

That runs ZAIA Enterprise

With his cunning plans


End file.
